U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,331 of Foldable Container issued to the same inventor of this application provides a container having two side-wing members (14) interlocked to serve as a handle for carrying foods or the like as stored in the container and two half covers (18) for shielding a top opening of the container. For eating food as stored in the container, the container should be temporarily placed on a table and the two half covers (18) are then opened for taking foods outwardly from the container. It is impossible to eat food when carrying the container by interlocking the two side-wing members 14 (FIG. 15 of the prior art) and retarding the opening of the two covers (18).
The present inventor has invented a portable food container which is sideward openable and accessible even when carried by a hand.